El mejor regalo
by Laugerid
Summary: Se tratará de un pequeño two shot con motivo del cumpleaños de Robin obviamente será un ZoRo por favor pasen y lean... TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de un pequeño two shot (o algo así) especial por motivo del cumpleaños de Robin; el próximo será en la fecha :D**

**Se lo dedico especialmente a mi novio Inaruz, a mi fiel seguidora Zorro junior, a mi querida amiga Zu Robin Kato y a mi nueva nakama Loveless girl-01 quienes siguen mi historia y me brindan todo su apoyo.**

**¡Gracias amigos!**

**Disfruten…**

**Titulo: El mejor regalo.**

Capítulo 1 Ocurrencias y deseos.

Robin nunca se hubiese imaginado que a Nami se le ocurriera preguntar por su cumpleaños; la navegante había decidido cuestionar el de todos y colocar frente al refrigerador un calendario con dichas fechas; ésta consideraba algo importante de saber, pues compartían y vivían en el mismo barco, realmente los consideraba una familia y estaba segura de que los demás opinaban lo mismo.

Apenas comenzaba el mes de Enero cuando a Nami se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa; con los demás chicos no tuvo problema alguno en que compartieran sus fechas pues la idea les emocionaba bastante.

-Sugoi! Tendremos muchos más banquetes durante el año, será divertido shishishishi- decía el capitán con brillo en los ojos.

-Pero ni creas que eso me hará feliz ¡baka!- retorciéndose de gusto se contradecía el renito.

-No ha cambiado en nada- se lamentaba Usopp.

-¡Suupeer! ¡Tendremos muchas suupeer parties!- gritaba el ciborg mientras Nami hacía caso omiso y continuaba con lo suyo.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba Zoro entrenando y observando cómo Nami se disponía a obtener sus cumpleaños y alcanzó a escuchar un poco de lo que sucedía entre ella y Brook.

-Oi Brook, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Mi cumpleaños… déjame acordar-hizo gesto de estar pensando y finalmente dijo- ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme tus bragas?

-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS!-dijo lanzándole una patada- ¡baka! ¿Me dirás o no?- mirando hacia el suelo en donde yacía su nakama huesudo tirado con una mirada asesina tan penetrante que Brook sintió atravesar sus huesos.

-Está bien Nami san…

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír macabramente mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios diarios; en ese momento observó a la bruja acercarse hacia él.

-Demonios ahí viene ahora conmigo- se decía así mismo.

En cuanto Nami estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él le hizo la misma pregunta que había estado haciendo a sus nakamas.

-Oi Nami, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo?- preguntó el peliverde algo fastidiado.

-No te preocupes Zoro, está bien si no quieres dármela solo te notifico que aumentará un 40% tu deuda conmigo… ¿sabes lo que eso significa no es así?- en la mirada que reflejaban aquellos ojos podían distinguirse claramente unos signos de beries muy brillantes.

-¡Maldita bruja eres un demonio!- masculló Zoro.

-Solo tienes que darme un pequeño dato, es todo…

-Está bien- la miró con ganas de rebanarla en mil pedacitos pero se contuvo y continuó- noviembre 11.

-¡Bien ya están las fechas de todos nosotros!- dijo animada la navegante- ahora lo que sigue-dijo alejándose hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Sanji preparando la comida.

-Hola Nami san- ¿ya traes la lista?- preguntó Sanji.

-Así es Sanji kun, la pegaré frente al refrigerador asegúrate de que ahí permanezca, ¿está bien?- le pidió Nami

-Por supuesto no te preocupes por ello mi hermosa damisela; ahhh, me sentiré muy honrado de poder preparar algo muy especial para mis hermosas damas cuando sea su fecha especial- dijo el cocinero haciendo su típico baile con corazones en los ojos -veamos quien será la primera- señalando con el dedo índice mientras buscaba entre los nombres de la lista las fechas de cumpleaños.

-Bien mi querida Robin chawn será la primera de la lista- dijo emocionado bailando y murmurando palabras que solo él podía entender.

Nami sin decir más se retiró de la cocina.

¿Cómo fue que Nami consiguió la fecha de cumpleaños de Robin? aun no se sabe, seguramente la agarró con la guardia baja o hizo uso de sus habilidades para obtener ese dato.

A Robin no parecía importarle mucho ese hecho a final de cuentas hiciese lo que hiciese no haría cambiar de rumbo a la navegante que siempre obtiene lo que desea sin importar a costa de qué.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado y ya era 5 de febrero, obviamente Nami y Sanji eran quienes tenían más presente las fechas sin importar el papel pegado en el refrigerador pero gracias a ello, los demás no lo pasarían por alto y podrían hacer algo al respecto.

Sanji desde muy temprano o quizá desde bastantes días atrás estuvo planificando cada detalle de la celebración por el cumpleaños de su querida Robin chawn…

-Veamos ya tengo todo para preparar el desayuno especial, el platillo fuerte, la cena, el postre… ¿qué más? Oh si el regalo para mi bella dama, ¡oh se verá hermosa ya puedo imaginármelo!-decía con la mirada perdida y babeando un poco.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, al parecer todos habían estado entrados en sus asuntos y casi no cruzaron palabras con sus nakamas.

Todos habían bajado al pueblo a buscar algo especial para regalarle a su nakama… excepto Zoro quien se dedicó a buscar un buen lugar donde beber un rato a gusto, olvidándose por completo del cumpleaños de Robin o quizá eso parecía.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Robin se sentía un poco incómoda por la situación, pero para su fortuna o desgracia solo sería por un día.

Por lo regular en las celebraciones siempre permanecía apartada de sus compañeros, no era que no le gustase festejar, si no que nunca lo había hecho realmente y no estaba segura de cómo se hacía; esta vez seguro sería diferente, tenía un motivo para serlo pues era su cumpleaños y se trataba de los Mugiwaras.

Recordaba alegremente haber festejado unas veces su cumpleaños en compañía de los arqueólogos de Ohara, era muy pequeña pero esos recuerdos eran muy agradables, sabía que con la tripulación de los Mugiwaras también sería agradable y le interesaba saber qué podría suceder; conociendo a su capitán y a sus demás compañeros; de una cosa estaba segura: sería inolvidable.

Sabía que tenía una familia y que ellos la querían mucho y harían hasta lo imposible porque siempre estuviera feliz…

Conocía casi a la perfección a cada uno de sus compañeros: sabía sus gustos, miedos, fortalezas y debilidades; pero había alguien a quien no acababa de comprender del todo…Zoro.

Zoro era un hombre que se definía con una sola palabra: **leal**, Robin admiraba tanto la lealtad que el espadachín mostraba hacia su capitán y hacia esta su tripulación, que le era imposible creer que él fuera realmente un demonio como la gente decía; frío y sin sentimientos, cuando muchas veces lo vio sacrificar su propia vida por el bienestar de sus nakamas; sabía que, aunque no lo mostrase abiertamente él era un hombre con sentimientos…

No podía negar que le era muy atractivo a simple vista, con un cuerpo bien formado y un aire de rudeza mezclado con misterio que…bueno quizá eso era lo que más llamaba su atención…

Por otro lado no tan opuesto, no podía esperar a que llegara el momento en el que esos brazos fuertes fueran los que rodearan su cuerpo, estaba ansiosa porque eso sucediera aunque realmente el motivo para ello fuera algo que sinceramente no había pensado en revelar a sus nakamas pero que, evidentemente ya era demasiado tarde.

Llevaba tiempo sintiendo algo extraño hacia el espadachín pero no sabía descifrar exactamente qué era, en realidad tenía miedo de descubrir, de mostrar aquello que había estado guardando y ocultando del mundo exterior, temía ser rechazada, usada, como siempre lo habían hecho…

Confiaba en él, sabía que podía hacerlo pero no se atrevía, más sin embargo no podía evitar sentir lo que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo por él.

Aunque se encontraba en su habitación leyendo, y evidentemente pensando, pudo escuchar claramente cuando sus compañeros llegaban del pueblo; decidió permanecer en su habitación para no arruinar o incomodar a sus compañeros.

Después de un rato decidió salir a la cocina pues seguro ya estaban por cenar…

Durante la cena todo había estado muy tranquilo; Zoro permanecía sentado en su lugar de costumbre bebiendo y sumergido en sus pensamientos…

"Maldita sea, me la he pasado todo el día en ese lugar bebiendo y no pude pensar en algo para regalarle a Robin, seguro que todos me juzgarán y más esa maldita bruja usurera…pero aún así aunque tuviera dinero no se me hubiera ocurrido algo qué regalarle, nunca he regalado nada a nadie y menos a una mujer como ella…tan misteriosa y linda cuando sonríe"…

-Oi, Zoro ¿estás bien?- preguntó el capitán sacando al espadachín de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, oh si Luffy- contestó tratando de evitar las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Bueno chicos a alistarse para descansar, Zoro te toca la guardia- ordenó la navegante.

Ante esta pequeña intervención la tensión de Zoro disminuyó un poco; no contestó pero esperó a que todos se retirasen a descansar para después subir a la torre de vigía.

.

.

.

Durante la guardia extrañamente no podía dormir, no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba bastante quedar como un idiota frente a sus compañeros por no darle nada a Robin pero aún más le preocupaba la reacción de la arqueóloga; ella podría parecer muy dura y fría pero sabía que ante todo era una mujer y seguramente sensible.

-¿Por qué demonios me preocupa tanto lo que ella pueda pensar o sentir?, es como cualquier otra mujer- se decía, pero era mentira él mejor que nadie sabía que Robin no podía ser comparada con ninguna otra mujer, ella era…especial, era diferente a cualquiera, difícil de comprender como todas pero con cualidades únicas que atraían su atención.

No supo desde cuándo pero algo en ella había impactado en todo su ser, entre menos quería pensarla más la pensaba, no quería verla pero no podía evitarlo, si; definitivamente se había enamorado de ella.

Le apenaba tener que admitirlo y no lo haría y mucho menos frente a nadie, bueno quizá se lo haría saber… ahí estaba, sin pensarlo más había encontrado el regalo perfecto para ella pero… ¿y qué tal si era perfecto solo para él?

No, ahora no estaba seguro de nada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no estaba seguro, pareciese que el regalo sería para él pero quería que realmente fuera para ella; aun así se arriesgaría a intentarlo…

**Bien amigos espero que les esté gustando, por supuesto que la segunda parte será mucho mejor.**

**Gracias por leer, se les agradece…y más si me dejan algún review.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos aquí el segundo y último capítulo del especial: cumpleaños de Robin.**

**Espero les guste tanto como a mí…**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen y apoyan; especialmente a aquellos que me dejaron reviews.**

**Por cierto, gracias también a aquellos que no tienen cuenta pero que me leen: Zorro Junior, Colorinadanny y Juan.**

**Disfruten…**

Capítulo 2 Regalo devuelto.

Por otro lado, Robin permanecía despierta, no podía dormir y decidió salir a cubierta; afuera caía una bella noche acompañada de una hermosa luna resplandeciente que dejaba ver con claridad a su alrededor y se reflejaba en el inmenso mar junto con las estrellas, realmente era un escenario muy hermoso.

Pronto sería su cumpleaños, tan solo hacían falta unos minutos para que dieran las 12; todos ya estaban acostados descansando; Zoro debía estar de guardia pero igual y ya estaba durmiendo; ella, no podía conciliar el sueño y por lo tanto había decidido salir a mirar el ancho mar, la luna y las estrellas que esa bella noche adornaban.

Se encontraba recargada sobre la barandilla mirando; perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia ella, inmediatamente giró su cuerpo para ver de quien se trataba…

-Oh kenshi san, eres tú- dijo aliviada la arqueóloga.

-¿Te he asustado mujer?-preguntó el peliverde.

-No, es solo que, estaba admirando la belleza de esta noche- volviéndose hacia donde había estado observando momentos atrás.

Zoro un poco extrañado por la respuesta de su compañera no supo qué decir ante ello y sólo se posó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, un pequeño silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos y finalmente fue roto por el espadachín.

-¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó.

-No, pero está bien mira con lo que me he encontrado- le decía la arqueóloga.

Zoro se preguntaba qué habría querido decir con su comentario pero no preguntó al respecto.

-Robin yo…

-Sí, ¿kenshi san?- se giró un poco para plantar su vista en el espadachín a espera de lo que éste tuviera que decirle.

Sin dar aviso a nada se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la arqueóloga rodeándolo con sus brazos, era un abrazo, uno como jamás en su vida había dado, uno como el que nunca había recibido ella o eso es lo que pensaba, tanto había deseado este momento que sin dudarlo un segundo le respondió con fuerza quedando unidos por unos segundos que ojalá hubiesen sido años…

Finalmente la arqueóloga pudo escuchar salir de los labios del espadachín algo que parecía decir feliz cumpleaños.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el peliverde fuera capaz de hacer algo así pero realmente le alegraba que lo hubiera hecho; ella no pudo más que decir gracias y sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

En cuanto ambos se separaron deshaciendo el abrazo que los mantenía unidos, Robin buscaba con desesperación los ojos del espadachín pero éste parecía estar muy apenado y con la cara baja pronunció:

-No te he comprado nada en especial, realmente no se me ha ocurrido nada, te lo digo ahora para no tener que repetirlo mañana frente a todos- diciendo esto último se dispuso a marchar dándose media vuelta.

-Espera, kenshi san…

-Oh si olvidaba algo importante…

Y como quien lleva algo de prisa caminó hacia ella, y con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con el otro tomó su cara y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso que la arqueóloga nuevamente no dudó en responder; esto había sido más de lo que ella hubiera podido desear, bueno realmente deseaba que algún día pasara pero no se imaginó que fuera precisamente hoy el día de su cumpleaños.

Por otro lado él había esclarecido sus dudas y pudo notar que realmente había sido un buen regalo doble.

Se separaron después de un cierto tiempo convenientemente razonable para no caer en tentaciones; y sin esperar a que ella dijera algo él se adelantó y dijo:

-Debes ir a descansar que te espera un gran día- realmente deseaba decirle lo que sentía por ella pero no se atrevía a hacerlo en ese momento, quién sabe porqué si parecía ser el más indicado; aún así que se retiró de ahí hacia la torre de vigía dejando a la arqueóloga con la palabra en la boca.

Después de lo acontecido ella había quedado asombrada, por fin su deseo se había hecho realidad, aunque realmente deseaba poder decirle lo que sentía…

Estaba feliz porque era su primer regalo y había sido lo mejor; se quedó pensando en lo que el espadachín le había dicho y decidió encaminarse hacia su habitación pensando en lo que podría hacer para poder decirle a Zoro lo que sentía por él.

.

.

.

A eso de las 5 de la mañana Sanji se encontraba levantado preparando todo para el cumpleaños de Robin, estaba muy emocionado en poder consentir a su bella dama.

En cuanto todos se hubieron levantado se dirigieron a la cocina donde ya estaba todo listo. El lugar estaba adornado con unas hermosas flores en el centro de la mesa, detalle de la navegante; una enorme manta donde se podía leer FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBIN hecha por el tirador y el capitán; todo había quedado muy bonito ya que los Mugiwaras habían puesto de su parte para que así fuera.

Sanji fue a la habitación de Robin; quería ser el primero en desearle felicidades, lástima ya le habían ganado pero él no lo sabía.

-Toc toc- tocó la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Buen día mi querida Robin chawn! ¿Puedo pasar?.

-Adelante pasa- se escuchó decir desde adentro.

Robin ya se encontraba vestida con una ropa muy casual y cómoda, su blusa era de color morado con unas pequeñas piedras brillantes sobre el escote y unos pantalones cortos negros.

Sanji la recibió con un fuerte abrazo agarrando por sorpresa a la arqueóloga y le dijo:

-Feliz día mi querida Robin, te he preparado algo especial vamos- le dijo haciendo señal de darle el paso para que fueran directo a la cocina.

Ella caminó mientras él la guiaba hacia la cocina en donde se encontraban todos esperándola; sí, también Zoro estaba allí, sorprendentemente se había despertado temprano.

Los chicos al ver que se abría la puerta y viendo asomar a su nakama gritaron: ¡SORPRESA!

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escena, realmente era muy lindo todo lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo por ella.

-Siéntate Robin- le dijo la navegante.

La cantidad de platos que había sobre la mesa era asombrosa…

Nami había sentenciado a Luffy que si se atrevía a tomar sin permiso más de la cuenta se lo haría pagar caro; parecía que su capitán había entendido el mensaje y luchaba por no arruinar el cumpleaños de Robin.

-Gracias por todo chicos-dijo Robin mientras comían.

-Nami, ¿puedo?- preguntaba el capitán mientras seguía comiendo.

-No tienes remedio Luffy, está bien solo asegúrate de no quitarle la comida a los platos que ya tienen dueño.

-Está bien, shishishi- dijo muy contento y riendo.

Por esta vez los Mugiwaras no debían temer que de su plato desapareciera su comida.

-Robin te he comprado un regalo- le dijo el renito.

-Oh Doctor san no se hubiera molestado- recibió el regalo y pudo ver que se trataba de un libro de runas antiguas- interesante, gracias- dedicándole una alegre sonrisa a su nakama.

-Eso no me hará feliz baka.

Robin sonrió ante tal acto de su compañero.

-Oh es verdad los regalos chicos- dijo Nami alegremente.

Usopp le había regalado un set de herramientas y útiles para sus investigaciones; Franky un sillón de alta tecnología para leer más cómodamente; Brook comenzaba a tocar una hermosa melodía que había compuesto especialmente para ella en ese día tan especial.

Todos estaban muy animados con la fiesta…

Nami le había comprado a su amiga un collar de piedras preciosas de color morado; Sanji le regaló un bonito traje de baño y claro preparó un enorme pastel; Luffy le obsequió una pequeña flor que movía su cabeza de un lado para otro como si estuviese bailando, seguro quedaría muy bien frente a su ventana o en su mesa de trabajo.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Zoro entregase su regalo, todos le miraron esperando que lo hiciera…

-Vamos Zoro, no me digas que no has traído nada para Robin- dijo la navegante con un aire amenazador.

-Yo… no- trató de contestar.

-Kenshi san ya me ha dado mi regalo- interrumpió la festejada.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos.

-¿En qué momento?- preguntó Nami.

-Pues, justo empezaba el día.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dio?-preguntó alguno al azar.

-Vamos mi querida Robin Chan, muéstranos que pudo darte ese cabeza de alga- decía el cocinero como divirtiéndose un poco.

-No, no se los puede mostrar- Zoro trataba de intervenir en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Por qué no kenshi san? si fue muy lindo tu obsequio.

Ante estas palabras Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse demasiado y emitir algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Está bien chicos si quieren verlo se los mostraré- ésta era la oportunidad que se había creado para devolverle a Zoro su regalo, si así se le podía llamar; y con él los sentimientos que guardaba para el espadachín.

Todos observaban a la arqueóloga en espera de que mostrara su regalo; ésta se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Zoro, las miradas la seguían hacia donde quiera que se moviese; cuando estuvo frente al espadachín, se inclinó hacia él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y sin más lo besó, no había sido como el beso anterior, éste había sido como una respuesta más clara de sus sentimientos hacia el peliverde.

Zoro no podía rechazarla, no quería hacerlo, a pesar de que los demás estuvieran ahí presentes, sabía que realmente deseaba ese beso más que nada en el mundo; después de unos segundos comprendió el mensaje…

Así que le correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Los demás estaban como piedras, boquiabiertos de la impresión; no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Sanji estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a Zoro por besar a su bella dama; porque para él, fue Zoro quien besó a Robin y no al revés; Nami lo detuvo y Sanji no tuvo otra opción más que contenerse esa rabia que lo consumía por dentro.

En cuanto terminó el beso Robin añadió:

-Ahí lo tienen- dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus nakamas- fue un hermoso regalo, ¿ven?

Zoro no cabía de la vergüenza, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Robin fuera capaz de algo así.

El único que se atrevió a hablar en ese momento fue el capitán.

-¿Y por qué se han besado?- sin dar tiempo a una respuesta continuó- ¿Robin te gusta Zoro?, ¿Zoro te gusta Robin?

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué contestar, realmente ambos sabían la respuesta pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para comunicárselo a los demás y mucho menos sabía qué tipo de reacción podría provocarles la noticia.

-Por supuesto que no cerebro de goma, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar semejante estupidez?- era Sanji que estaba enfurecido ante lo acontecido.

Zoro pensó que era la mejor oportunidad para decirle a Robin lo que sentía; ya había sido avergonzado y evidenciado delante de todos; si quiera que valiera la pena el hecho.

Miró a todos y su vista se detuvo frente a Robin.

-Robin yo…- comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué te crees que vas a hacer estúpido marimo de mierda?- preguntaba alterado Sanji.

-Y a ti, ¡qué diablos te importa cocinero de cuarta!.

Mientras tanto los demás Mugiwaras permanecían en silencio contemplando la escena.

Zoro miró nuevamente a Robin y dijo:

-Robin yo… quiero- rascándose la cabeza al no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas- estar contigo, es decir, yo…

-Comprendo kenshi san, porque yo también lo deseo.

Habiendo dicho esto la arqueóloga lo abrazó fuertemente y el rubor de las mejillas de Zoro disminuyó un poco, se sentía aliviado pues claramente ella sentía lo mismo por él.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo llorando Franky rompiendo el hermoso momento que se estaba llevando a cabo, bueno no tan hermoso para cierto cocinero quien se sintió desfallecer…

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Gracias.**

**Nos leemos…**


End file.
